


Every shape of Heat (graphic work)

by Fuuma



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: BBI, BBI10, Graphic work, M/M, big bang italia fanwork
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Grafica creata per l'omonima fic Every shape of Heat di Rota[ partecipa al BBI 10° edizione ]
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata
Kudos: 5
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	Every shape of Heat (graphic work)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Every shape of heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190157) by [Rota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota). 



> Non ho mai giocato a questo gioco e non avevo la più pallida idea di chi fossero i personaggi, ma dato che non so disegnare e a quanto pare faccio schifo anche a cercare immagini ufficiali del gioco che mi sorridano e mi illuminino il cammino (?), alla fine mi sono buttata sul real person.  
> Tra l'altro, essendo un gioco giapponese, mi sono buttata per la prima volta su una grafica verticale, perché mi ricordava un po' i tanzaku. <3
> 
> Spero che ti piaccia, dearie, e complimenti per la fic (che potete leggere [qui](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bigbangitalia_10ed/works/26190157?fbclid=IwAR3bmt8qpMBwCI-WeKamtO5Le9_gPm7adjP2U1C5uRJKefh1zwtG98EJcso))! Visto che ho letto soltanto la prima bozza, appena sarà pubblica passerò a leggere il resto che mi hai fatto diventare curiosa <3


End file.
